Wake up
by prettylittlechrissy
Summary: "...all she could do was stand behind, watching everything just pass her by."
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I OWN NOTHING.**_  
I'm not sure how long I'll make this, it's probably a 2-shot or maybe 3-shot. But none the less, enjoy what my mind likes to come up with!  
P.S. I apologize for the crappiness, Writers block is kicking my ass. But I needed to write something, and writing fanfics helps so, chyeah.

* * *

The whole night had been nothing but a painfully slow motion show of the days events. Starting from the first time that god forsaken gun appeared, until just after it's triggering when all the flashing lights and sirens took over all her senses. The same exact moment Hanna's life felt like it was over, forever. Caleb Rivers, The one guy she loved and trusted completely may be living her forever. And yet all she could do was stand behind, watching everything just pass her by.

Ever since she saw him get loaded into the ambulance, Hanna had been utterly still and totally mute. Nothing the girls said or did registered anymore. Not Aria's attempt at hugging, more like holding actually, to comfort her. Not Spencer's attempts at telling her all would be fine, the odds weren't that bad for him. And Emily.. Well except for right after the shooting, When Emily had ran into Hanna's arms to say she was sorry, Emily had kept her distance and been just as mute as Hanna was being. In a way, It was odd just how alike they could be in times like this.

Hours passed. Nothing much changed, Except for the other girls movements and hospital staff passing by. Once Aria and Spencer got up, supposedly for coffee. Hanna and Emily slumped together, staring blankly ahead as they awaited news on Caleb. Both wanted him to be okay, But everyone knew what would happen to Hanna if god forbid he wasn't. She'd fall apart, and most certainly never be the same.

Time seemed to stand still, as they all waited.

Soon enough a doctor appeared, and Spencer reappeared to talk to him since she knew neither girl on the couch was really in the right shape to say anything.

Once the doctor disappeared again, Spencer walked over and sat beside the girls. For a moment she stayed silent, too silent really.

"Just say it, Spencer." Hanna finally spoke, her voice sounded so.. foreign, even to her. It was no secret that the girl expected the worst. She always did, it's what life had thought her thus far.

"Uh.." For once, Spencer was at a loss for words. Though that only lasted a second. "He's alright, He's just in a medically induced coma." She explained, looking over at the blonde that seemed like she expected alot worse that that. "You can go see him." She stated, knowing the other girl would want to. She probably had all this time.

Wordlessly, Hanna nodded then rose to her feet. Nothing would stop her from seeing him now. And no one was getting the chance to go with her. Yes it was selfish, but she didn't care. He was her boyfriend, and he nearly died tonight. She needed them to stay away for now. Just because she knew the moment she saw him, she'd break down yet again.

Ignoring Spencer's objections to her going alone, Hanna held her hand out behind her as if to say stay and kept walking the direction she had seen doctors come and go all night long. Soon enough she found his door, but she was stuck in place by the opened door.

There, mere feet in front of her, was the guy she loved. The guy who just almost died protecting her best friend. A dry sob got trapped in her throat as she watched him. The only sign of life was his stable breathing in and out, over and over. He looked peaceful, like all those times she had watched him sleep. Which would've been comforting in this moment, if it wasn't for her eyes traveling and finding the bandage on his chest.

With shaking knees, Hanna slowly walked in and to his bed side. Finding a seat in the chair next to the bed, her hands reaching out to grasp one of his. "You're an idiot, you know." She informed his still body, as if he could hear her. Which she hoped he could.

"You almost got yourself killed. How could you do that.." She swallowed at the lump in her throat, still tears finally flowing out. "to me.. to us?" She dabbed her tears away, squeezing his hand a moment before she laid her head on the bed beside their hands and stared up at him.

For a few minutes, nothing but her soft sobs could be heard. Along with Hanna's repeating words of "Please just wake up." that seemed like a broken record.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I OWN NOTHING!  
Welcome to chapter 2, my lovelies~ Also known as the middle, since I'm only planning one more chapter for this. (No worries, I have some other ideas to write. Tho not all are Haleb... I'm planning a Delena, Spanna, and hopefully a Jaria one too. So watch for that!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy my little sprinkling of Spanna and the rest as a whole! Pls review, They help me and make me soooo happy~ c:

* * *

Unknown to Hanna, she wasn't alone. Even against her friends wishes, Spencer just couldn't help but follow the girl. After what all they all had been through, it just felt wrong to leave anyone alone. And since Aria was sitting with Emily now, That left Spencer to watch out for Hanna. Which she didn't mind really. Besides the whole safety in numbers thing, Spencer wanted to be there anyways.

After all, if anyone should check on Hanna and Caleb... It should be her. Hanna was one of her best friends, and recently she had begun to see all the good in Caleb too. She might even go as far to say he was a friend of hers now. It wasn't like they had nothing in common, but it was more of the one huge, key thing that they did. The mutual need to bring a stop to all this -A nonsense.

Watching from her space, leaning against the door frame. Spencer did her best to not make a sound, not wanting to disturb Hanna from... well, crying. She didn't blame the blonde one bit. If it were Toby in that bed, She herself would be a sobbing mess.

At least ten minutes passed before Hanna found the strength to finally stop. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve, to the tears. Though it mostly just removed makeup. Water proof? Yeah, _right_. Though there was a twing of annoyance over that, it didn't distract her from what was in front of her. Looking over Caleb's still form again, a very heavy sigh escaped the blondes lips.

"If you don't wake up, I'll never _ever _forgive you. I mean it, Caleb." She informed him, letting go of his hand to cross her arms and lean back in the chair.

It was then that Hanna noticed Spencer, silently watching. "That's so creepy, you know."

"What?" Spencer replied instantly, having not noticed Hanna's change of position till the girl spoke.

"Staring, Spencer. That's what." Hanna shook her head, rolling her eyes just slightly. She loved Spencer, really she did. She wasn't one of her best friends for nothing, after all. But this hovering thing? It was annoying.

Spencer too, rolled her eyes. Of course Hanna would see it that way. She did sorta have a point. "Fine, I'm sorry for staring. But not for following you, or standing here."

Hanna huffed slightly, annoyed with the invasion of privacy more than anything. "Can you just stay in the hallway? Out of sight? I just, need to at least think I'm alone with him, okay?" Hanna pleaded, even kicking in a touch of puppy dog eyes.

Without much thought at all, which was odd for Spencer. She simply nodded, then left the room. Finding a new residence around the corner a few feet down.

Back in the room, Hanna had reached out to grab Caleb's hand again. It's presence in hers was just, needed. Yes, She needed much more than that. But for now, that's all there was available to her. Pressing her lips to the back of his hand, a single tear she had missed fell onto it when she closed her eyes.

"Do you realize just how much I need you? Cause I do. I'm nothing without you, Caleb. Do you understand that? Nothing! I've tried living without you before... It was pure torture every single moment. I cannot do that again. I'm not strong enough." Choking a fresh sob back, Hanna squeezed his hand between both hers as tight as she could manage. Which wasn't much, truthfully the girl wasn't that strong.

"Not without you... You are my strength, my all, my everything." She informed his still unmoving body. "And don't you dare say a word about how cheesy that is, I don't care. It's true." A small sad smile curved her lips against the back of his hand.

With her eyes still closed, she hadn't noticed the small changes happening that signaled her loves awakening...


End file.
